Like Cinderella
by The Beavster-BeaverandAusllyAM
Summary: Ally Dawson is an unpopular girl at school. At 8 years old, the brunette lost her father to an earthquake, leaving her to live in an attic, while her stepmother Penny, and stepsisters, Carla and Kris take over her life. With popular kids Austin Moon, Cassidy Cummings, and their crew, then her house family, the only escapes she has are the Sonic Boom Staff, and her online buddy.


**This is kind of like the movie Another Cinderella Story, so I watched it yesterday and thought to make a fan fiction story with it. It is not exactly like it but kind of the same story line. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** Longer summary: Ally Dawson is an unpopular girl at school. Also kind of tomboyish. At 8 years old, the brunette lost her father to an earthquake, leaving her to live in an attic, while her stepmother Penny, and stepsisters, Carla and Kris take over her life. With popular kids Austin Moon, Cassidy Cummings, and their crew, then her house family, the only escapes she has are the Sonic Boom Staff, her best friend Trish, and an online buddy-RockerGuy101. They both go to Marino High and dream of going to MUNY. They have a relationship that goes on through text messages and emails. He finally asks her to the Halloween dance, where they meet, and she finds out Austin is RockerGuy101. Not knowing who his 'Cinderella' is, he goes on one of the toughest quests ever, as Ally's friends convince her to tell him. She finally tells off her steps, and she manages to tell off Austin. At the end, well you'll see. Happy Ever After? Who knows? She has been text messaging a somebody named RockerGuy for a few months and he asks her to meet him at the Halloween dance at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor. The only problem is, she must get back to the music store, ran by her wicked Stepmom Penny by 12 sharp because she is not supposed to be there. Before RockerGuy can found out who she is, she must leave with her best friend, Trish driving her back to the diner. After that night, everything in Sam's life goes wacko!**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT: Okay, if you are wondering why I started over was because I left a huge important detail, so I highly suggest you read this so you won't get confused.**

** Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Ally POV**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful litlle girl.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp.

Okay, it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was Miami. It only looked faraway because you could barely see it through the smog from this Miami heat. It's me growing up and Miami is my kingdom.

I _was _my dad's best friend and he _was_ mine.

Dad pitches me the ball and I hit it flatly. He turns around and whispers,"Woah..." Looking into the distance with his glove on his forehead. I take this as a chance to run for it. He heard my steps and catches me playfully. This is just one reason why I love my dad.

* * *

My dad owned the coolest music store in this whole place and I loved hanging out there.

Ronda throws a coin into the jukebox. Finally, Music! You would never know how much I love my music. It was the kind of place where music is a 5 letter word and guitar picks Came with no additional charge. At Sonic Boom, everyone felt like family. That's why I chose Sonic Boom to be my place. I had my 8th birthday there. I remember that Kevin didn't ever stop blowing on the horn.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone greeted.

"Make a wish, princess." Ronda happily said.

What do I wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad. I close my eyes and think of something. If I tell you, it won't come true. I was blew my candles as dad took a picture. A brunette woman passed by digging into her purse, that she didnt even notice us. She bumped into Dad as his camera fell attempting to catch her which he did.

"Ooh!" She squeals surprised.

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing, Penny. Yes I said thing because she is not human, people! I finished blowing the last candle and look up at the scene.

"I am so sorry." My dad says, in a weird tone I must add. The woman giggles. That day I had a blurred picture taken.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Penny!"

"Congratulations!" Many people greeted. Along with my new step mother came her twin daughters, Carla and Kris. But as long as dad was happy, so was I. We"re going to be one big happy family.

Penny drops the flowers and I bend to pick it up. "Cheese!" They say except me.

_Snap!_

I stand up straight holding the flowers and forced a smile But I was never in that picture.

"One's enough." Penny softly and sweetly and innocently replies. Unfortunately, this was no fairytale. Please, she's the opposite of all those things. I look around wanting to get a picture. At that time I was confused. Now, I'm just used to it.

* * *

"He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse. The beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode offhis castle. And they lived happily ever after." Dad finished. I laugh.

"Do fairytales come true, dad?" I ask.

"Well, no... But dreams come true." He answers truthfully.

"Do you have a dream?" I question.

"Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and maybe someday you could build your own castle."

"Where do musicians go to college?"

"uhh..." He said thinking while scratching the bridge of his nose. "They go umm.. U- where your mother went." he paused. "They go to Music University of New York. Aka MUNY. But Ally, you know fairytales aren't just about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams. And about standing up for what you believe in. Just like what I always say, Never let the fear of striking out keep-"

"You from playing the game."

"That's right." He chuckles. I giggle.

"But just remember this book has things you may need later in life." He explains pointing to my fairytale book. Suddenly there was rapid shaking. My table lamp fell off my end table.

"Earthquake!" He shouts. He grips onto my hand and leads us to the door.

"Lester help!" Penny shouts. He took that as a sign to go.

"Dont go!" I beg.

"I'll be right back!" He let's go of my hand. Crack! Oh no! My snow globe fell. That's my present from dad. Truth is, he never came back. I lost my best friend that day. From then on, the only fairytales I know about are the ones I read in books. Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the store, and to her dismay, me.

* * *

** That's just the first chapter. I'll update soon. I promise. I'll finish unlike what I did to my other story. I'll stop there but I'll update later, soon. **


End file.
